


fallen angel

by midnighttj



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Burns, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Prose and Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, diavolo stigmatizes lucifer, i do not romanticize this kind of relationship, i don't even know how i ended up writing this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Kudos: 3





	1. angelic temptation

Нежный. Такой сладкий и тёплый, раскинулся на чёрных простынях. Смуглые руки раздвигают колени, гладят молочные бёдра. У Дьяволо в висках бьётся лишь одно слово «мой».  
Он шепчет слова глупой похвалы в покрасневшие уши Люсиэля, почти целомудренно целует в висок и не перестаёт восхищаться ангельской красотой.  
Люсиэль не выдерживает, стыдно, порочно, неправильно. Он чувствует себя неправильным. Сам пришёл к дьяволу в руки, знает теперь- не уйдёт. Он пытается закрыться крыльями, остановить жар, по телу расползающийся. Но Дьяволо лишь тепло улыбается и гладит мягкие белые перья.  
– Красивый, какой же ты красивый. Я когда первый раз увидел то, как ты смущаешься, краснеешь, отвернувшись, понял, что хочу обладать тобой, забрать лишь себе, испить без остатка.– Пальцы медленно растягивают ангела, который, кажется видит звёзды.– Я не знаю, хочу тебя защитить или уничтожить. Но ты уже мой. Не отвертишься больше. Рано или поздно ты придёшь ко мне, будешь молить, чтобы я принял тебя, как сейчас.  
Люсиэль скулит зверем раненным, цепляется за чужие руки. Отдышаться пытается:  
– Хватит, хватит мучать меня, я не за этим пришёл!  
Чёрные брови сходятся на переносице, когда Дьяволо наклоняется, впиваясь в раскрасневшиеся губы.  
– Сегодня ночью всё для тебя, ангел мой, душа моя.– Смуглый лоб прислоняется к бледной груди, пока Дьяволо оглаживает нежные бока: его завораживает контраст кожи.– Ты забудешь о небесах. Будешь думать лишь обо мне, захочешь служить мне, быть со мной, быть моим.   
Люсиэль подбитой птицей мечется на ложе, когда чувствует самого дьявола в себе. Он чувствует как его распирает, как слёзы брызгают из голубых глаз, но Дьяволо кажется, будто на секунду он видит в них красные всполохи. Но это лишь на секунду, в следующее мгновение нежные руки обхватывают его плечи, а собственный лоб прижимается к ангельскому.  
Кажется Люсиэль просит остановиться, немного подождать. Дьяволо исполняет. Улыбается в поцелуй и представляет как потом будет гладить эти же крылья, но уже чёрного цвета.


	2. falling

ангел небесный спустился ко мне.  
сладкий, невинный, безбожный.  
трогать дано мне его лишь во сне.  
защитить, приласкать, уничтожить.

я б посветил ему тысячи слов,  
но вот, как кровавые птицы,  
летят его братья без нимбов-оков,  
готовые в ад к нам спуститься.

на коленях стоял, умолял он меня:  
«защити лишь родную сестру,  
и каждый час, в блеске каждого дня  
я службу, как крест, тебе понесу».

и вот он стоит, окровавленный весь,  
держит лишь тело девицы.  
спала с лица его гордая спесь,  
слезой окропило ресницы.

так в тот вечер попал ко мне  
ангел- уставший хранитель.  
теперь я касаюсь не только во сне,  
теперь я его повелитель.


	3. burnmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> из-за вечно закрытой одежды люцифера у меня появилась мысль о том что дьяволо запросто мог его клеймить в надежде сломить его окончательно

Его тело- храм. Храм, который рушится с каждой секундой, как он видит жар, исходящий от нагретого железа.  
Унизительно. Больно. Страшно.  
Дьяволо слегка улыбается, поглаживая бледную спину, мол «успокойся».  
Но как тут успокоиться? Как успокоиться, когда тебя сейчас заклеймят, будто скот?  
Но Люцифер держится, лишь слегка поводя плечами. Он делает это для блага своей же семьи. Лилит проживёт счастливую жизнь в человеческом теле, а братья его не будут страдать от нужды, займут хорошее место в аду. Жертва небольшая. Всего лишь его достоинство.  
Всё нутро брюнета сотрясается, когда Дьяволо всё-таки берёт в руки раскалённое железо и подносит его к напряжённой спине.  
– Готов?– Люцифер готов поклясться, что слышит на чужих устах полуулыбку.– Будет больно.  
Он кивает. Готов.  
Его гордость возмущённо шипит вместе с обожжённой кожей. Очень хочется кричать, но он лишь до треска сжимает ткань своих брюк и тяжело дышит через рот. Нельзя позволить себе плакать. Нельзя показать, что это хоть немного задевает.  
Хотя они оба знают, насколько же это уничижительно, но Люциферу будет проще потом, если он сдержится сейчас.  
И он держится, сжимает крепче зубы, когда Дьяволо убирает его личное орущие пыток и проводит руками по разлёту дрожащих плеч.  
Люцифер думает, что точно расплачется, когда его целуют в макушку.  
– Всё закончилось, душа моя, моя любовь. Всё хорошо, теперь ты только мой.  
Веки сжимаются, закрывая красные глаза. Теперь он только его. Больше бежать некуда.  
Грешникам место лишь в аду.  
Он возвращается в свой новый дом, не помня дороги. Ни слова не говорит своим братьям. Забивается в свою комнату закрываясь на три замка, а своё сердце- на целую сотню.  
Слёзы бриллиантами катятся по впалым щекам, когда он лишь закрывает лицо руками. Он не сможет больше выйти отсюда, не сможет посмотреть остальным в глаза, как объяснить тем, кто всегда на него равнялся, что Люцифер это имя нарицательное, обозначающее лишь игрушку в руках самого дьявола.  
Но слёзы кончаются. Боль уходит. Ожог превращается в большой и уродливый шрам.  
Остаётся пустота. Он остаётся сам с собой. Никто не сможет, если не сможет он.


	4. their end

холодные пальцы касаются щёк,  
чувствую привкус крови во рту,  
прости, душа моя, век наш утёк,  
эпоха правления подходит к концу.

пусть сладкими будут объятия смерти,  
что так часто встречалась нам на пути.  
беснуются где-то тощие черти,  
ведь ада правителю надо идти

укрой крыльями от адского пламени,  
уста сухие любовью насыть,  
не нести нам больше гордого знамени,  
умрут наши честь, достоинство, прыть.

а ещё ты и я.

лишь два маленьких слова,  
но сколько же бед они принесли.  
я бы хотел умереть с тобой снова.  
в тихом крае людской земли.


End file.
